La linda familia Uzumaki
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: Una historia donde relata la vida de Naruto y Sakura como esposos y sus cinco hijos Aiko, Ichigo, Hikari, Minato y Kushina. Y tambien sobre la nueva generacion de ninjas, entre ellos el hijo de Sasuke y Karin, Kiba y Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Primero lo personajes.

NARUTO Y SAKURA.

AIKO: Es la hija mayor de Naruto y Sakura. fisicamente es parecida a Sakura, tiene pelo naranja, que es una combinacion de el de sus padres, ojos azules y piel, paida como Sakura. Su edad seria 12 años. Tiene una personalidad igualita a la de Naruto y se la pasa metiendose en problemasy la castigan mucho. Es pesima para Jutsus y dominio del chakra. Odia su frente amplia. Se lugasta molestar a sus hermanos.

ICHIGO:Es el segundo hijo. Es parecido fisicamente a Naruto pero con pelo rojo como su abuela, ojos verdes y piel de Naruto. Tiene 11 años y es un prodigio en el dominio de chakra, lo que lo hizo entrar a la academia con su hermana. Es inteligente y maduro y trata de evitar que Aiko se meta en problemas. Le molesta el color rojo de su cabello porque su hermana le dice tomate pero el le dice frentona.

HIKARI:Es la tercera hija. Tiene pelo rosa y se lo peina con dos chongos (como Naruto en Jutsu sexi), sus ojos son azules y su color de piel como Naruto. Su edad es 9 años. Su caracter es igual al de su madre. Simpre interfiere con las peleas de Ichigo y Aiko porque le gusta verse y sentirse madura.

MINATO:Es el cuarto hijo. Es rubio con pelo lacio, ojos verdes y color de piel de Sakura. Tiene 6 años. Es un niño inocente, iperactivo y alegre. Admira mucho a Aiko y siempre quiere hacer lo que ella hace aunque le cause problemas.

KUSHINA:Es la hija menor. Es de pelo naranja, ojos verdes y color de piel de Naruto. Aun es muy pequeña tiene 3 años. Aun no le decido una personalidad exacta pero seguire buscando.

SASUKE Y KARIN.

SHUSUKE: Es el unico hijo Uchiha. Es de pelo negro y ojos negros pero el color de piel de Karin. Tiene 12 años y es compañero de clases de Aiko e Ichigo. Curiosamente su caracter es igual al de su padre pero mas abierto. Es el mejor amigo de Ichigo. Se la pasa peleando con Aiko pero en verdad esta enamorado de ella y se pone celoso cuando un chico se le acerca o le habla.

KIBA Y HINATA.

TAKESHI: Es el hijo mayor. Se parece mucho a Kiba a ecepcion de su pelo que es azul oscuro. Tiene 15 años. Tiene un caracter tambien parecido al de Kiba. Su mascota es un perrito llamado RYO.

HINAKO:Es la menor. Su pelo es castaño muy oscuro, piel como Hinata y heredo el Byakugan. Igual que Ichigo tiene 11 años peroes mayor que el por cinco meses. Tiene la misma personalidad de Hinata. Esta enamorada de Ichigo y cerca de el se pone nerviosa

Hasta aqui voy a dar datos sobre los personajes mas adelante dare mas datos. Que lo disfruten.

INTRODUCCION.

***NARUTO POV***

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que derrote a Madara, traje de vuelta a Sasuke, me case con mi amor Sakura y me volvi Hokage. Podria decirse que mis sueños se han cumplido pero el dia que me nombraron Hokage mi ya esposa Sakura me dijo que iba a ser padre. Asi me converti en el hombre mas feliz del mudo.

***FIN NARUTO POV***

En el hopital de Konoha. Se encontraba Uzumaki Sakura una camilla y Uzumaki Naruto a un lado de ella sosteniendo su mano.

¡AAAHHH NO PUEDO MAS!-gritaba Sakura alterada.

Resiste amor ya casi llegamos al quirofano-dijo Naruto. Al entrar al quirofano, la enfermeradetuvo a Naruto.

¡¿PERO QUE?-grito Naruto confundido.

Lo siento Hokage-sama, pero no puede entrar-le respondio la enfermera.

¡NO ES JUSTO!-reprocho.

Solo podemos dejar entrar a una mujer-dijo la enfermera.

Tranquilo Naruto, yo entrere con Sakura-dice Ino.

De acuerdo. Cuida mucho a Sakura y a mi hijo-dice Naruto.

Claro-responde Ino y entra al quirofano.

Y ¿como esta el futuro padre?-dijo Sasuke que benia con su esposa Karin y su hijo de solo dos meses de nacido.

Hola Sasuke, Karin ¿como esta el pequeño SHUSUKE?-pregunta Naruto.

Esta muy bien, lo estoy enseñando a hablar-responde Sasuke.

Oye pero si solo es un bebe-dice Naruto un poco confundido.

Lo se, pero mi hijo ne debe ser lento porque el superara al tuyo-dice Sasuke.

Eso lo veremos-dice Naruto.

Eh Naruto-kun ¿como esta Sakura?-interfiere Karin.

Pues aun no lo se, no eh tenido noticias-responde Naruto.

Naruto-entra Kiba y Hinata, quien tenia tres meses de embarazo, y su hijo TAKESHI de cuatro años.

Hola Naruto-kun-saluda Hinata.

Hola Hokage-sama-saluda Takeshi.

Hola-responde Naruto.

Las horas pasaron, todos lo amigos de Naruto y Sakura estaban reunidos pero solo se escuchaban los gritos de Sakura.

¡FELICIDADEZ NARUTO YA ERES PADRE!-grita Ino feliz.

¿Soy padre?-pregunta Naruto.

Entra a ver a tu hija-dice Ino.

¡¿FUE NIÑA?-grita Naruto muy feliz. El entra al quirofano y se encuentra a Sakura cargando a una bebe.

Naruto te presento a tu hija-dice feliz Sakura. Naruto corre emocionado a abrazar a su esposa e hija.

Es hermosa Sakura-tartamudea Naruto de faliciadad. En eso todos entran a ver a la pequeña.

Ella se parece mucho a su madre-dice Hinata.

¿Que nombre le pondran?-pregunta Tsunade.

Ella nacio del fuerte amor que se tienen los dos ¿porque no la llaman AIKO?-sugiere Iruka.

Es un nombre hermoso ¿que tal Sakura?-comenta Naruto.

Me encanta, se llamara Aiko-sonrrie Sakura.

Bienvenida UZUMAKI AIKO-dice Naruto-Soy Naruto, tu papá y ella es Sakura tu mamá.

Seguramente ella sera tan fuerte como tu Naruto-dice Sasuke.

Pero claro, es una Uzumaki y en un futuro sera Hokage-sonrrie Naruto.

Naruto, espero que nuestra familia funcione bien-comenta Sakura.

Claro Sakura-dice Naruto.

CONTINUARA...

Pronto la continuare.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuare con el capitulo. DISCULPEN LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA.

Despes del nacimiento de su primera hija, unos meses dspues decidieron tener otro hijo al que nombraron ICHIGO, dos años despues vovieron a tener otro hijo que esta ves fue una niña y la llamaron HIKARI, tres años despues accidentalmente Sakura quedo embarazada y fue un niño llamado MINATO, y ya con muchos problemas con sus hijos Sakura se vovio a embarazar y esta vez fue una niña y fue nombrada KUSHINA.

CAPITULO 1.

DOCE AÑOS DESPUES.

La aldea de Konaha, una aldea linda y pacifica, bueno no tanto gracias a...

¡UZUMAKI AIKO!-un hombre grito enojado asia Aiko despues de que esta halla derrumbado su carrito de vejetales-¡ME LAS PAGARAS!

¡NO ME IMPORTA!-grita Aiko corriendo y le saca la lengua. Despues se esconde en un callejon-No me encontrara aqui.

Aiko-le dijo la voz severa de un hombre tocandole el hombro.

¡PAPÁ!-grita asustada al ver su padre osea Naruto.

¿Que estabas haciendo?-pregunta con un tono molesto.

Naruto ya no era el niño insoportable y tonto que era antes. Ya era un padre responsable y un poco extricto (no tanto como Sakura) en especial con Aiko, que era una niña problematica como su padre, mientras que su hermano Ichigo trataba que no se metiera en problemas pero era algo inutil.

Bueno este yo...pues ummm -tartamudeo Aiko.

Yo te dire papá-dijo la voz de Ichigo.

Ichigo, me alegra tener un hijo confiable-sonrrie Naruto.

Bueno ella-en lo que el hablaba, Minato salto sobre el.

¡ICHIGO TONTO, TONTO. NO LE DIGAS!-gritaba Minato sobre Ichigo.

¡¿y porque demonios no?-pregunto enojado.

¡PORQUE SI LO HACES PAPÁ CASTIGARA A ONE-CHAN!-dijo Ichigo.

Esa es la idea Minato-le regaña.

El si es un hermano confiable-rie Aiko.

¡AHI ESTAS MINATO, TE ESTABA BUSCANDO!-aparece Hikari-No puedes evitar que papá regañe a Aiko.

¡TRAIDORES!-grita Aiko enojada.

¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS PERO ERES TERCA Y NUNCA ESCUCHAS!-reclama Ichigo.

¡TU CALLATE TOMATE!-le grita Aiko.

¡NO ME LLAMES ASI FRENTONA!-responde.

¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?-le sigue Aiko.

¡YA ME OISTE!-responde Ichigo.

¡TE MATARE!-amenasa Aiko.

¡HAY MIRA COMO TIEMBLO!-se burla Ichigo.

¡AHORA SI TE PARTO TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA CARA!-corre a golpear a Ichigo. Minato gritaba alentando a Aiko y Hikariles gritaba lo infanliles que se beian.

Silencio-dijo Naruto-¡silencio!-also la vez pero seguian sin hacerle caso-¡SI-LEN-CIO!-porfin todos se callan a ecepcion de Aiko.

!Solo porque papá es un regañon!- sigue Aiko sin darse cuenta de que su papá la escuho.

¿Que dijiste Aiko?-pregunta enojado Naruto.

Se me chispo-¡digo! no te escuche-responde Aiko un poco asustada.

Bien, volvere a preguntar ¿Ichigo que hizo Aiko?-se tranquilizo Naruto.

Bueno Aiko rompio la nariz del rostro del quinto Hokage y se estaba escondiendo para que no la encontraras-conclullo Ichigo.

Chismoso-remilga Aiko en voz baja.

¡AIKO ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?-grita Naruto enojado.

Ehh lo que paso fue que queria ver que pasaba si ponias cohetes en la nariz-dijo Aiko.

Aiko eso es lo mas tonto que has echo-dice Naruto.

Si, era obio que se iba a romper la nariz-dice Hikari.

Hikari, no me metas-la calla Naruto.

Naruto, ¿que ocurrio?-pregunta Sakura que llebaba de la mano a la pequeña Kushina.

Aiko rompio la nariz del quinto Hokage-explica Naruto.

¡¿QUE AIKO HIZO QUE?¡-grita Sakura espantada.

Hay mamá se pondra como el diablo-susurra asustada Aiko.

¡AIKO VEN AQUI!-le grita Sakura enojada.

Ehhh ¿puedo llamar a la policia por antes de que me asesines?-pregunta Aiko nerviosa.

No te hagas la graciosa-la regaña Sakura. La toma del braso y la lleva asia su casa.

Niños vallan a su cuarto-les ordena Sakura-Tu no Aiko. Tu sientate aqui.

Mateme rapido antes de que me suicide-dice Aiko.

¿Que tenemos que hacer para que entiendas?-pregunta sarcastica Sakura.

¿Dejarme ir?-dice Aiko.

Aiko, esto es enserio-dice Naruto.

Yo tambien hablo enserio-dice Aiko.

Estas castigada por cuatro meses, comenzando hoy-sentencia Sakura.

¡¿Que? pero el campamento es en dos semanas y lo eh estado esperando por un mes-

Que lastima, porque no iras-dice Sakura.

No es justo-dice Aiko.

A no ser que con tu dinero pagues la reconstruccion del rostro del quinto Hokage-sugiere Naruto.

Pero, estoy ahorrando para comprarme un nuevo videojuego-dice Aiko.

¿Deside que prefieres?-pregunta Naruto.

Ummm, esta bien lo pagare con mi dinero-conteste Aiko resicnada.

Es un trato-sonrrie Naruto.

Pero ahora a tu habitacion-señala Sakura.

CONTINUARA...

Creo que me pase en el regaño, lo siento por eso. Pero no se me ocurrio mas.


End file.
